


Care and Concern

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When she is hospitalized unexpectedly for an undiagnosed illness, Daphne's fears increase when she realizes that she might have to go through it alone.





	Care and Concern

Daphne's heart fluttered as Niles reached for her hand across the table. The lights were low and the candlelight flickered softly. She couldn't believe that she was here in the most romantic restaurant imaginable, with the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Who knew that in such a short time they'd gone from being the best of friends to people who loved each other deeply? She blinked back tears and squeezed his hand. But when a tear slid down her cheek, his smile became a look of concern. "Daphne, are you okay?"

She smiled and brought his hand to her lips. "I'm fine, Sweetheart. I just can't believe-."

"Wake up, Miss Moon! Time to eat!"

The harsh and familiar voice of the nurse jolted Daphne awake and out of a beautiful dream. Gone were the romantic setting and the handsome man, replaced by the stern glare of the unfriendly nurse. And Daphne wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of feeing her like a child. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, that's too bad Miss Moon. You need nourishment if you ever want to get out of here."

Daphne's eyes widened in horror. "What do you mean? What's wrong with me?"

The nurse said nothing except "Eat your food.", but Daphne would have none of it. "Bloody hell if something is wrong with me, just say it!"

As she suspected, the nurse was unfazed by Daphne's outburst and she tightened her thin lips. "The doctor will be in soon."

But in medical terms, Daphne knew all too well that it meant hours from now; hours of waiting for a diagnosis that was surely traumatic. She'd heard Mr. Crane complain time and time again about the many hours he spent waiting on doctors to give him news about his wife only to find out that she wouldn't be alive much longer. She couldn't imagine dying so young, never being able to tell those she cared about that she loved them, never to-.

"Good morning, Miss Moon. How are you feeling today?"

She glared at the doctor. "Where's Dr. Crane?"

The doctor looked at her in confusion. "I don't know to whom you're referring, but I'm Dr. Morrison. What I do know is-."

She began to panic and the IV that monitored her heart increased rapidly "Where is he? He said he was going to be here! I need him!" She knew she was acting like a child but she didn't care. No one cared about her. Her health was in jeopardy and she was all alone and-

"I'm sorry I'm so late, Daphne. Traffic was a nightmare and-."

Daphne began to cry as she climbed out of bed and went to Niles, throwing her arms around him. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

He sighed deeply and held her close, kissing her damp cheek. "I'm here, sweetheart. It's okay. You're safe now."

"I assume you're Dr. Crane."

Niles looked up in surprise when he saw the doctor standing next to Daphne. "Oh. Yes I am. Um, am I interrupting something?"

"Well, actually I have some news about Miss Moon's condition."

Daphne's lower lip trembled and she laced her fingers through Niles', holding tightly to his hand.

"All right, Dr. ..."

"Morrison."

Niles extended his free hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. Miss Moon, Dr. Crane, we've run a lot of tests and the reason you've been coughing up blood is due to a mild blood infection."

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What does it mean?"

"Well, basically it means that it's not serious. It's treatable. But you'll have to take the medication regularly and get plenty of rest. No strenuous duties whatsoever."

Daphne smiled as tears filled her eyes. "I will. Thank you, Dr. Morrison."

"When can she go home?"

"I'll notify the front desk to get her discharge papers ready right now, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Dr. Morrison. I really appreciate all you've done for Daphne."

"You're welcome. Now Miss Moon go home and get some rest and call me if you feel any unusual symptoms."

"I will. Thank you so much."

Dr. Morison smiled. "It was my pleasure." He closed the door, leaving Niles and Daphne alone. The room was silent as they sat side by side letting the news sink in.

And then Niles spoke. "Well, this is…"

Daphne turned and engulfed him into her arms. "Oh God…"

Niles held her close, stroking her back. "It's going to be all right, Daphne. Everything will be fine. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I tried, but-."

She helped him tighter, afraid to let go. "You're here now and that's all I need."

Finally he drew back and smiled. "We should probably get you ready to go home. I'll just-."

"Niles?"

He stopped and turned to her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry… about what I said before…"

Her words made him laugh nervously. "What could you possibly be sorry about?"

"When I said that I think I love you…"

His gaze fell to the floor and he looked heartbroken. Suddenly she realized how her words must have sounded. Gently she took his face into her hands and kissed him.

"I shouldn't have said that. Because I know that I love you very much. There's no doubt in my mind. Not anymore."

He swallowed hard, tears filling his eyes. "I love you too, Daphne." Now let's get your things together and when we get home, we'll pack your bags."

Her eyebrows rose. "Why?"

"Because I'm taking you home with me. I wasn't to take care of you. If that's all right."

Tears slid down her cheeks and she kissed him again. "Of course it's all right. I don't know how to thank you."

He smiled and brushed away her tears. "We'll think of something, as soon as you're well."

The words made her grin mischievously. "Then we'd best get me home so that I can start healing. I want to be well as soon as possible."

THE END


End file.
